pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
EM011: You Need to Chill Out, Regice
is the 5th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 27. Synopsis Emerald faces Brandon, who uses Registeel and Regice. Just as Emerald goes to have his last Pokémon, a Cubone, battle Regice, a flashing light appears in the sky. Brandon defeats Cubone, but his Regice gets defeated, somehow. After the battle, Emerald gets intimidated by other Frontier Brains, who suspect he was the one that stole Sceptile and attacked Noland. Chapter Plot Sceptile falls down, defeated, and so does Regirock, after it used Explosion. Emerald calls Brandon childish for using such a risky move. Brandon, however, replies that is just determination, for this is his reality to win the battle, asking Emerald if he is brave enough to continue. Emerald sends Cubone and Hitmonlee, choosing the latter to battle Registeel. Hitmonlee starts punching Registeel, who negates the attacks. Hitmonlee jumps and uses Sky Uppercut, defeating Registeel. Emerald, however, notices something is wrong with Hitmonlee, realizing Registeel must've used Toxic. Emerald tries to search a cure for the poison, but does not have any and Hitmonlee faints. For the final battle, Emerald sends his Cubone against Brandon's Regice. Regice starts attacking Cubone, though Emerald notices something glowing in the sky - a Jirachi. The reporter runs out of the Battle Tower to watch Emerald's battle, but bumps into a woman, who is actually an illusion made by Latias. The reporter tells he has to hurry to the Battle Pyramid, but Latias lifts him into the air. Latias explains they aren't flying, but are merely seeing the scene through Latios' observations, since Latios is circling around the Pyramid. The reporter wonders and thinks Emerald chose the Open Level category, since Sceptile is over level 50. He also realizes the Frontier Brains may suspect Emerald took Sceptile from the storage system and also think he attacked Noland. Latias, however, points at something much important - the Jirachi, who vanishes. Brandon wonders what he just saw. Emerald shouts Brandon should focus on the battle instead. Emerald reminds Brandon was the one who boasted how he would finish the battle. Brandon is angry, but points out Regice is depleting Cubone out of its energy and has even defeated it. Brandon laughs, for all of Emerald's Pokémon have been defeated. Brandon goes to humiliate Emerald, but turns around and notices his Regice has also been defeated. Brandon notices Sceptile is back and used Iron Tail, but finds it impossible, since he did defeat it. Emerald points out he collected by Revive seeds, knowing well he'd fight three legendary Pokémon - and he used one to revive Sceptile, just as Brandon was distracted watching the flash in the sky. Emerald admits he did want Brandon to have Regirock use Explosion to make it a draw. Brandon laughs, for Emerald did have some bravery to execute a plan like that. And for his prowess, Brandon gives the Brave Symbol to Emerald. Emerald is glad the third part of the challenge is over. Brandon notices Sceptile looks quite familiar. Just as Emerald goes to tell where he got Sceptile, the reporter arrives, shouting and congratulating Emerald's success. The reporter walks away with Emerald, since he has something to talk about. The reporter walks away with Emerald, claiming he must not answer the question where he got Sceptile. However, they are stopped by the other Frontier Brains, who ask Emerald where he got Sceptile. The reporter does not want Emerald to tell the truth, but Emerald, despite his wishes, answers he got it from the Battle Factory. Tucker grabs Emerald, deciding to put him to the police officers. Brandon stops Tucker, since he doubts Sceptile was a rental Pokémon at all. Brandon points out Emerald and Sceptile made a dangerous, yet brilliant strategy, one that a rental Pokémon cannot execute. Brandon feels Sceptile trusts Emerald much. Anabel decides if Emerald will have to prove his innocence, then he has to tell them everything he knows. Emerald decides to do so and starts by showing the Pokédex, in which the entry about Jirachi is being shown, the same Jirachi who appeared above the Battle Pyramid a while ago. Debuts Item *Revive *Brave Symbol Trivia Mistakes In the VIZ Media version, Crystal's "Monlee" is misspelled as "Monchan". Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 27 chapters